


Blue

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Storm of Grief [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Every time he sees something blue he wants to buy it for her, but then he remembers.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward
Series: Storm of Grief [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609666
Kudos: 3





	Blue

Robin loved the colour blue. All different shades and hues. She would collect the strangest of items because they were blue.

Every time he sees something blue he wants to get it for her, but then he remembers she isn't alive anymore. That brief moment where he forgets is becoming shorter and shorter. Hughie hates it.

She should be here now. Eyes alive with joy, holding a one-foot blue hair comb. Debating where she should put it on the wall or attach it to the door, but she isn't.

The blue comb is mocking him he's sure; a one-foot piece of plastic is out to hurt and remind him she isn't here anymore.


End file.
